Tales from Crisis City
by Aqua7KH
Summary: Silver and Blaze. Two best friends living in a world of ruins. These are a series of tales of their lives in Crisis City. I take requests for a tale you'd like to see. Rated T for some blood, rude humor, violence, and language. R&R please!
1. -A Juicebox-

Hey friends, this is Aqua~ I hope you all will read this new story! And in regards to Heart of the Worlds, don't worry I will update as soon as I can. ^^' This story will be a series of small shorts, pretty much going through little adventures of Silver and Blaze in Crisis City.

On with the show!

* * *

Blaze was a very young girl in this time; barely hitting the age of six years old. Like most of the children in Crisis City, she had no parents, no family. To add onto this list of things she lacked in her life, she also lacked any sort of friends. Most of the other kids had some sort of friend whether it be the construction workers trying to create shelters from Iblis, those fools who hunted Iblis, other kids, or even the people who distributed the food rations. She was new around the city and couldn't even remember where she was before Crisis City. She couldn't care for now all that she could focus on was the present where you could die either from hunger, Iblis, or even thieves who would do anything for a juicebox. She wouldn't be killed by a thief that day; she had no food. Not even in her stomach. So far she was kneeling down on some rubble on a cliff. The plentiful ruins of buildings and debris were all around her as well as the fiery flames of Iblis. That day was actually a decent day for the flames weren't as bad as they usually were. People often called Blaze a spawn of Iblis. She did have the ability of pyrokinesis after all. She wasn't very skilled at said powers but she always practiced. She wanted to be skilled enough to manipulate the flames of Iblis so she could try to stop it once and for all.

Currently, the young girl was holding a leaf in her hand. Leaves were an extremely rare find however it was a useless find too. Despite meaning life, leaves were just destroyed by flames as well as the trees they came from. She was focusing on it, trying to set it on fire with all her willpower. After a few minutes nothing was happening. She let out a quiet huff, and tried her best again. That is, until she heard quite a familiar voice.

"Hey, purple!" There they were; the douchebag trio walking up to her. The trio were infamous for picking on the younger kids. Currently the ages of the three boys were from nine to ten. The youngest was a boy named Tim, who had brown hair and matching brown eyes. He just wore a simple green poloshirt, albeit dirty with beige shorts. Like the other two boys, he was one of the lucky kids to have shoes. He just wore white running sneakers. Out of the trio he was the smartest and most often objected to bullying other kids. However despite that he often just followed the other two boys.

The second boy was named Jeff. He on the other hand was pretty stupid, and often did the heavy lifting of the two boys. He wore a black t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and orange sandals. He had blue eyes and black hair.

Now the third boy was the leader. His name was Clint and he was the biggest ninny of them all. He loved picking on all of the kids, especially the youngest. He and Jeff were ten years old, with Clint being the oldest. His attire consisted of gray shorts, black sneakers, and a navy blue tanktop. He did most of the taking which was mostly filled with crap.

Blaze made a small frown. She didn't want to be bothered, however she decided to just ignore the two boys. Not even acknowledging their existence, she just went back to focusing on the bright green leaf in the contrast to the fiery red setting.

"Hey, kid, I'm talking to you!" Clint snarled and grabbed Blaze by the collar. He lifted her up and set her on her feet.

"Didn't your mommy teach you to listen to your elders?" Came the second boy.

Blaze pushed Clint's hand away after he pulled her up. The poor girl just wanted to set a leaf on fire.

"I didn't do anything to you." Blaze muttered. "Leave me alone."

Clint barked a laugh. He simply walked a step forward to give Blaze a push. "Leave her alone? Did you guys hear that? She wants us to leave her alone!" He gave Blaze a quick look at her pockets. He didn't see any food or anything, but he decided to check anyway. Like most of the other kids, they were pretty hungry especially from the extreme lack in rations. "Kid, just give us some food and we'll leave you to do your little leaf voodoo."

Blaze slowly shook her head and looked down at the pockets of her white ripped up capris. She didn't have any food. And even if she did, she would have just hid it from them. "I don't have any food…" was her reply, to which the leader looked very angry. He claimed to smell lies which was utter bull because he was always wrong.

"I know you're lying…" He muttered, grabbing the collar of her purple shirt once more to bring her face to his. "I'll just go ahead and check…" He threw her on the ground and got ready to lift her up by the ankles before he felt something hit his face.

A pebble. It was a pebble.

Out of nowhere came a little boy with an attitude. This boy was Silver. White hair in a tiny ponytail, golden eyes, wearing just a yellow tee, dirty and ripped up just like everyone else's clothes as well as blue shorts. He lacked shoes, just like Blaze. "Hey!" he yelled, grabbing a rock. He ran up to get right in front of Blaze, spreading his arms out like a little wall. "Leave her alone!"

Now the older boys began cracking up. Even the youngest of the trio began to snicker. "If it isn't the dork!" Jeff said. Silver was hilarious to the three boys. Silver to them had always thought he was so big, going around trying to be some sort of hero.

"Don't call me that!" came the 'dork'. Jeff just chuckled and flicked the poor boy in the head. He and his gang loved to bother Silver for years. They called him many names. They made fun of him for the most silliest things; his hair, his eyes, his voice, height, everything.

"Now why don't you hurry on outta here and go cry to the Elder or something." The leader picked up Silver and tossed him to the side. "Now, gurlie." Clint muttered. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

Blaze looked up at Clint from the ground. She didn't say anything, only prepared to fight if she needed to. She didn't want it to come to this, however she needed to do something. She looked to the boy a yard away from her, sitting up and rubbing his head. She hoped the boy wasn't too hurt.

Silver immediately stood up. Suddenly, he was able to focus his mind to make a few rocks glow cyan and rise above the ground. He shot them into the air and into the trio. "I said to leave her alone!" he yelled, raising his hands to shoot more rocks at them.

"Shit, retreat guys!" Clint yelled. The boys now freaking out began to run away from the two younger kids. Blaze felt a small spark light up within her as she suddenly casted a fireball sending it straight into the leader's back. In reaction, the leader yelped and ran even faster.

"W-What did I…?" Blaze looked down at her hands as she sat on the ground.. She didn't realize she could cast fire like that. She was about to slip into a train of thought until she heard the voice who saved her.

"Hey there!" Came a now happy Silver. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Did those guys hurt you?"

"No." Blaze muttered, shaking her head. The girl was curious as to why the boy didn't just leave. He saved her, so there's no need for him to stick around. "What was that thing you did?" She didn't know there were other kids who had abilities similar to hers.

Silver chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I can move stuff with my mind! The Elder said it was called Psycho-something. A really big word. I don't know why I have it, but I do. I'm really bad at it though."

"I believe the word is Psychokinesis…" Blaze hummed in thought. She was always the studious type, taking pride into the few 'grown-up' words that she knew. "My ability is Pyrokinesis. I can light things on fire with my mind."

Silver widened his eyes in awe. "I saw what you did! It's super cool." he picked up some of the tiny bullet like rocks next to him. "So far I can only pick up these pebbles." he tossed a few in front of them. "Did they take your food?"

"I don't have any." Blaze muttered. This boy was pretty annoying to her. He talked way too much and he was so happy for no reason. "I told them I didn't, but they didn't believe me."

Silver frowned. Just by looking at her he could tell that the girl was hungry. He was usually hungry too, however he managed to get by just by helping out construction workers and saving up his rations for when he urgently needed it. He took out a red apple and juicebox from his pocket. The flavor of the juice was grape. "Here!" Silver reached out his hands with the items. "You can have this if you want."

Blaze immediately shook her head. She didn't enjoy charity, and she didn't want to take food from someone, especially someone who helped her. "No. They're yours. You eat them."

Silver chuckled. He was determined to get the girl to eat. "Come on," he began. "I ate earlier, and the apple is going to spoil. Plus, I really hate grape juice."

Blaze felt something set off inside her. Her ears perked up. Silver noticed it as well. 'Grape juice.' she thought. Her eyes widened somewhat. Grape juice was her favorite thing in the history of forever. Her love for grape juice got the best of her, and she slowly accepted the juice from Silver. Upon feeling her stomach hurt from hunger, she took the apple as well. "Thank you, but…" she broke the apple in half. "I cannot accept all of this."

Silver smiled and he accepted the half of the apple with glee. "Thanks. My name is Silver! What's yours?"

"Blaze." she went quiet as she took a bite of the apple. She tried to punch the straw through the small opening to the juice box, but frowned once she couldn't open it. "The grape juice…"

"Oh here, I got it!" Silver chuckled, and took the juicebox to punch a hole through with ease. He handed the juicebox back to Blaze. "The trick is you have to punch the straw through really quick. It'll bend if you do it slow. It's nice to meet you Blaze!"

Blaze just closed her eyes as she took the sip. She slipped into a complete state of bliss once she tasted the sugary goodness. "Hm….."

And so the friendship that would soon last for years started. And all because of a tiny grape juicebox.

* * *

So that's it for the first chapter~ Let me know what you guys think! And I am open to do any requests you guys want, so be sure to give me suggestions of a short!


	2. -Shelter-

Hello friends~ It's me again back for a second chapter of Tales from Crisis City! I'm open for any requests or suggestions for a chapter you might want to see in this fanfiction, so feel free to drop me a private message or leave a review and I'll get back to you~! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So you can walk through fire too?!"

"Yes."

"Wow, and you can move fire around?"

"Yes, Silver."

"You never get burned?"

"I said yes."

"And you can extinguish them?!"

"I already answered these questions." Blaze muttered. Everywhere she went, the silver-haired boy would follow. He kept talking and asking her questions. Silver was quite the annoying boy to her. She was grateful for the food and guidance he had offer her in the past few hours. The help was done. She didn't understand why he didn't just shoo. Instead, he just kept following her like some little lost puppy. "You helped me. Now you can leave."

Silver shook his head. There was no way he was leaving his new friend. "The Elder said I didn't have to be back until later. So I'll just keep talking to you."

Blaze sighed. She didn't even realize where they were going. They just kept wandering around some of the ruined buildings on the more quiet side of the city. Next they just found themselves on a twisted highway. This Elder Silver spoke of confused her. She heard one of the boys who antagonized her mention the name earlier. She figured maybe some sort of teacher figure. "I'll be fine. You should go and not worry your Elder."

Silver thought for a moment. He thought she was right. Upon seeing her look around, he chuckled. "Okay. What time does your Elder what you back?"

Blaze paused. She just crossed her arms and looked to the side. "Whenever, wherever. I don't have an Elder."

"What about parents?" Silver asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Blaze just stopped walking all together. Like most of the kids, Blaze didn't have parents. However her special case was that she didn't know who they were, or where she even was before Crisis City. Silver stopped as well. Now his previous excited deposition turned into one of sadness.

"No one, huh." Suddenly, Silver seemed to bright up with an idea which startled Blaze. "I know! You can come back with me. The Elder would love to meet you."

"W-What? No, we've only just met." Blaze shook her hands in front of her. She thought the boy was way too trusting and naive for his own good. He just met this girl and now he wanted to take her to his 'home'. She just wanted the boy to stop bugging her and get out of her way. However deep down she felt somewhat happy because of this boy.

Silver smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand. "It's okay." he reassured. "I can't leave you here all alone without anybody. At least come for one night."

Blaze looked right down at Silver's hand. It wasn't sweaty, at least. 'Why is he. Holding my hand.' she wouldn't admit it, but deep down she liked it. She felt somewhat safer. She seriously considered Silver's suggestion for a moment. She thought just one night couldn't hurt.

"Fine." she said. "Just one night. You lead the way."

Blaze soon found herself in front of some kind of small bunker-like structure embedded into the base of a cliff. Next to the cliff was large remains of a building that had tipped over. A highway was underneath these remains, and crumbled right into the ground in front of the bunker. Blaze was somewhat mesmerized by it. It looked like a genuine shelter especially when compared to the other places in the city.

Silver led Blaze right into the shelter. It wasn't a big place, just a main room the size of a simple living room which was connected to two smaller spaces used as bedrooms. In the main room, there was currently a very old man bending down with a small wooden cane searching through some boxes.

"I'm home, Elder!" Silver said happily. "Let me help you with that." he immediately went to help the old man, searching through the box of junk. Inside was metals and materials, things that were used in trade or to reinforce the bunker.

"Why thank you, Silver." The Elder smiled. He wore a simple green flowery vacation shirt with beige trousers underneath. Despite the somewhat fancy attire, he also wore brown house slippers to walk around. "I know I put a can in here earlier. Does beans sound good for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll eat anything right now." Silver chuckled. He noticed there was no beans in the box. "Elder, this box is just for the metal and other supplies. I think the worker from yesterday put it in… here!" he took out a shiny can of beans in a small box next to the one he was looking prior.

Blaze just sorta stood there in the doorframe with her back against the metal door. She felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn't want to speak up, for she feared of being rude. "..."

Silver looked back at Blaze, sensing her discomfort. "Oh, Elder, this is Blaze!" Blaze immediately jerked out of her train of thought, almost looking like a fish out of water.

"I-It's a pleasure." Blaze said, composing herself and standing straight.

The Elder turned around and smiled. He slowly waddled over to Blaze with his cane and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, little one."

Silver walked over to them with the can of beans in his hand. He began to play with it, spinning it around and what not. "She wants to stay here for the night. Can she?"

The Elder hummed and gave Blaze a quick nod. "I don't see why not. I hope you like beans!"

Blaze suddenly felt a warmness in her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually quite happy to be offered shelter for the night. "I'll eat anything you'll give me, sir."

"Don't call me sir, call me Elder! It's not my real name, but everyone loves calling me that." the old man chuckled and patted her back. He began to usher her into one of the rooms with Silver following. "It's nice to see a new face around here." He led her to a small room. There was two beds, bunk beds with a small set of drawers across from it. The room was the size of a bathroom. It wasn't too bad, it had enough space and was rather cozy. "You may sleep here tonight."

Blaze gave a small bow, showing utter respect for the elder. "Thank you very much." she stepped into the small room inwardly smiling at the fact that she'll be able to sleep in an actual bed.

"This is my room." Silver went and sat on the bottom bunk. "I'm happy to share with you!"

The Elder gave a happy nod to the two kids. "You settle in, Blaze. I'll go make dinner for you two." he turned right back around and left, the sounds of his cane clattering moving along with him.

Blaze looked to the top bunk. There was no way she wished to sleep on the top. She developed quite a fear of heights. It wasn't an extreme fear, but the thought of being asleep that high made her feel uncomfortable. "M-May I sleep on the bottom bed?"

Silver nodded, and happily took his cyan colored blanket and pillow off of the bed to move it to the top bunk. "Sure. I'll go get you some blankets in a second." he just tossed it on the top bed and left the room. Blaze's eye twitched. She didn't like the idea of a messy bed. Letting this pet-peeve get the best of her, she fixed up Silver's top bunk while standing on the rims of her own bunk.

The boy came back with a purple fuzzy blanket with matching pillow in hand. "Here. I was able to get you purple, since I figured you liked the color purple." he chuckled and looked up to his bunk. "Oh, you didn't have to fix it for me. Thanks!"

Blaze nodded, and took the blankets with a small smile. "Thank you. And yes, I do like the color purple." she began to fix her own bed. "Do other kids stay here?"

"No, not really. Sometimes they do." Silver climbed to the top of his bunk to snuggle himself into his bed. "A whole bunch of kids used to stay here. They either died, ran away, grew up, or just left with grown-ups like construction workers. The other room is used for other kids who want to stay, and the Elder sleeps in the main room next to the supplies on a cot." he frowned and looked straight up into the stone ceiling. "Sometimes Clint and the others stay here for a night or two. Now it's really just me here."

The bottom bunk was fixed up with ease. Blaze sat down on the bed and slicked her hands through the soft fabric of the blanket. "That's unfortunate." she was surprised on how clean the blanket and the pillow was. She thought maybe the Elder made them with the materials he had.

A few minutes later Blaze and Silver were eating dinner while sitting on the floor in the main room. Silver was enjoying his food, just like Blaze. She had to admit it was the best food she had in a while.

"And if you like it here," the Elder said as he sat on his little cot with his own plate. "You may stay here for as long as you want. This is your shelter."

Blaze took a moment from eating to think about it. The opportunity sounded almost too good to pass. From what she seen so far, maybe just a few more days couldn't hurt. "I'll stay. Thank you for opening your doors to me."

Silver almost jumped up from his spot in the ground with happiness. "That's great! You'll really like it here. This place is the safest place I know. You can keep that bottom bunk in my room too."

'Great, looks like I'll never hear the end of it from Silver any time soon.' she chuckled to herself. She was grateful for the friend she gained, and now she finally had some shelter. There was nothing more she could ever ask for. Upon finishing up her little plate of beans, she stood up. "Where must I put these?"

"Oh here, I got it." Silver stood up as well and took Blaze's plate along with his own over to a big plastic bin of water next to the area where the Elder kept all his food and kitchen supplies over in the right corner next to a small cooking nook. "You put it into this bin so the dishes could soak for a bit then we wash it in the morning."

The Elder opened the door to look outside. It was pitch black already. Sometimes it got too dark outside too quickly. "You two best be off to bed. It's very late."

Silver nodded and set foot to his room along with Blaze. "Goodnight Elder!"

Blaze gave the Elder a polite bow. "Sleep well. Thank you again for letting me stay here." Within the next few minutes, both children were inside their bed. Silver was snoring loudly on his top bunk, which made Blaze somewhat aggravated. She still had to admit, she actually felt like she could relax for once. She slipped into a train of thought. After a few minutes she felt her heart skip a beat once she heard the bed creak from Silver moving above.

"Mmmm…. hey Blaze?" came the half-asleep Silver.

"Yes…?" she almost got a heart attack from the sudden movement.

"Thanks for staying over today." he muttered before shifting around to face the wall. He finally had a friend. "Sleep tight."

Blaze's gaze softened once she heard those words. Despite her independent personality, she felt happy to have Silver as a friend, deep down.

"Goodnight, Silver." she uttered before snuggling in her blanket. For the first time, Blaze and Silver were able to have a good nights rest in a very long time.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if nothing too exciting happens, but I promise the next few chapters be much more entertaining!  
Until then, that's all for now folks!


	3. -Shards of Glass-

Sup guys, it's me again with yet another chapter! Just so you guys know I really want chapter requests from you guys!  
Welp, on with the show~

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Blaze moved into Silver's home. Over these weeks, Blaze little by little opened her heart up to Silver and the Elder. Silver very much enjoyed her company. He finally had someone his age to talk to. Someone who wouldn't beat him up or pick on him. In the small amount of time they knew each other he had put all his trust into the girl. Currently the two were outside and about, trying to find any material that would be good for trade. They were inside the ruins of a building picking up items such as glass, metals, and wood.

"Did ya find anything rare?" Silver asked as he lifted up a fairly large tablet of stone. Unfortunately nothing was underneath there.

Blaze kept rummaging through a box at the other end of the room. It was the third box she went though and so far all she found was just empty cans of food. She saved the cans for trade later, however the aluminum of the can was considered worthless in trade.

"Nothing…" she sighed softly and ran a hand through her currently shoulder length lavender hair. "So far we just have enough glass, metal, and wood to get us a can of tomato soup." she almost gagged at the thought.

"But I love tomato soup…." Silver muttered, poking his head from underneath a desk as if he was a whack-a-mole.

Blaze rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. She prepared the materials they gathered into a small sack on her shoulder. "That's because you think everything is delicious."

Silver immediately shook his head. "Grape juice tastes nasty."

A small burst of anger filled the purple-haired girl. "Grape juice is the best thing in this underworld we call Crisis City." she shot him a deadly glare. "How dare you insult grape juice."

Silver began to laugh. He jumped over the desk and pointed straight at Blaze. "You should see your face!"

In slight confusion, Blaze looked into a mirror shard she picked up from the ground. All she saw was her pouting reflection. "Hehe…" she chuckled with him. She wasn't one to laugh.

All of a sudden both children heard a loud wail, and looked out the broken window into the street. Some of the Iblis creatures were acting up. There was wolf like creature in flames running down the street most likely hunting some poor man or woman. Silver shook his head slowly.

"Let's head back. Iblis is worse today." Silver said with a small frown.

Blaze gave a small nod and slung her sack of items over her shoulder. "It's still early, so I guess we can just trade this to the construction workers later." She went to head back to the shelter until Silver stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait!" he said with a smile. He took the sack right off of her shoulder and slung it over his. "Let me carry it for you!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and shook her head at the gentlemanly gesture. Usually she'd insist to carry it, but for some reason today was one of those rare days where she felt lazy. "Okay, let's go."

About five minutes later Silver and Blaze arrived at the exit of the building. The only exit was from the second floor and onto the ground below, however the ladder they had put there earlier was knocked over. Silver shrugged. It wasn't too big of a jump. He tossed the sack onto the ground below. "I'll jump first and then I'll catch you alright?"

Blaze instantly shook her head in fear. The drop was about eight feet. She didn't want Silver to jump first, or else she'll never be able to jump by herself on her own even if Silver was going to catch her.

"N-No…" she muttered, trying to compose herself. Luckily Silver was too naive and oblivious to realize her currently minor fear of heights yet. "We both jump. It's fair."

Silver gave a small nod and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, on a count of three. Ready?"

Blaze looked to their entwined hands and then straight down as she tried to will her fear away.

"Yes…"

"Okay! One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They both jumped and Blaze was quite shocked at herself because she didn't hesitate at all. Silver was just about to pick up the sack of supplies before he heard a sudden cry from his friend behind him. He whipped his head around to see Blaze on the ground clutching at her foot and a deep crimson puddle below it.

"B-Blaze!" Silver kneeled down right next to her. "Are you okay?"

Blaze nodded her head quickly, trying to convince herself as well. When she jumped she had stepped right onto a sharp shard of glass. It went straight through her the top of her foot. She cursed at herself for not investing in a pair of shoes.

"Y-Yes…" she muttered. Thick tears began to go down her face no matter how hard she tried not to cry. She felt as though she got stabbed.

Her silver-haired friend tried his best to comfort her. He rocked her back and forth, rubbed her back, and even gave her a tight hug. He was unsure of what to do. "I-I need to get you some shoes and get you back to the Elder!" he suddenly ripped the sleeve off of his yellow t-shirt and wrapped it around Blaze's foot in order to stop some of the bleeding. He didn't want to take the shard out yet until the Elder told him to.

"S-Silver!" Blaze cried out in pain, letting out some hiccups before she just began to sob. She usually had a high threshold for pain and she hardly ever cried. About five minutes passed and the girl was still hysterical. It shook Silver deeply because it was so out of Blaze's character.

Silver looked around about five times, making sure there was no monsters around. "I-I'm going to pick you up okay?" he lifted up his friend and carried her in his arms. Blaze now felt just a tiny bit better. Her cries minimized into small sobs and hiccups. With the bleeding stopped, her foot just started to throb. Silver stumbled as he entered the street. He held her close, making sure to protect her from any sort of harm. The sack of materials was left behind and forgotten.

"It's okay!" he said. "Your foot will feel better soon, I promise. I'll owe you a grape juice! Pinkie swear…"

Blaze gave a soft nod and wrapped her arms around Silver's neck. Her sobs now just changed into a few tears here and there. The pain grew numb. "P-Pinkie swear…" she muttered against his chest. She weakly lifted her pinkie and wrapped it around Silver's before she slowly fell asleep from crying, pain, and exhaustion.

Silver looked down to his friend before feeling a growing feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach. Despite being just a wound in the foot, Silver was terrified for Blaze. He broke out into a sprint. "Help!" he cried out.

-

Blaze woke up in quite a daze. She was sitting down on her bed back at the Elder's home with her back against the wall. She looked down at her left foot. The glass shard was still there. Despite the shard, her foot was completely numb. The only thing she could feel was the throbbing. She wiped the dried tears from her eyes. There was no Silver in sight. "Silver…?"

There was a load of ruckus in the other room. With some bangs and a loud 'ow' Silver bursted through the door not a moment too soon with a big box in his hands. "You're awake!" he instantly kneeled down in front of her. "The Elder is somewhere outside right now. I'm going to have to fix your foot myself." he looked up to her with a frown. "Are you okay?"

Blaze gave a small nod. She glanced into the box next to Silver only to see medical supplies such as rubbing alcohol, bandages, band-aids and the like. She immediately anticipated the alcohol. Worse than that, Silver hadn't even pulled out the shard yet.

"Silver-" Blaze let out a small shaky breath. "If the Elder isn't here why didn't you find anyone to help?"

"I tried!" Silver said with a frown. "Anyone I found was too busy or didn't really care… there was a construction worker who told me what to do though." Silver took out the brown bottle of rubbing alcohol out of the box and set it to the side. He was extremely nervous, especially since he never done anything like this before. "J-Just try to relax okay?"

Blaze slowly gave one more nod and leaned her head back. She tried to relax her muscles for she knew the pain she'd be feeling within the next five minutes would be terrible. "I'm fine…" she muttered. "Just get it over with…"

"Okay… I'm going to take out the glass now." he looked up to Blaze and gave a small frown. He took a hold of the shard sticking out in the bottom of her foot. He quickly began to pull the shard out, having some problem due to it being stuck. He held his breath and ripped it out, immediately pressing a cloth to the wound to try and minimize the bleeding.

Blaze let out a loud breath she didn't realize she was holding. She almost doubled over before she forced herself to remain calm. She put her left hand over her mouth and used her right to dig her fingernails into the bed. The pain shot right up her foot and up her leg. However upon seeing Silver discarding the shard into a tin can next to him, Blaze somehow felt a small wave of relief.

Silver looked up to Blaze once more. He felt absolutely terrible. He slowly reached for the bottle of alcohol and unscrewed the cap. "I have to clean it up now… Don't worry, you'll be fine." he tried his best to lighten up the mood. Slowly, he began to pour some of the alcohol over Blaze's wound.

Blaze's eyes widened. The pain grew even shaper. She felt as though someone just pressed a hot iron to her skin. She didn't cry or scream; she wanted to be strong. She leaned her head back and punched the bed. She slipped into a cold sweat.

"I'm really sorry Blaze…" Silver muttered. He took out a small box of butterfly stitches. He was extremely happy they were there. The worker he met earlier had told him that the wound would need stitches. He had no idea how to stitch any wound, however he knew that butterfly stitches are simple; you just stick it on like you're taping something together. He took five out; three for the entry wound on the bottom of her foot and two for the smaller exit wound on the top of her foot.

After a few minutes he finally finished applying the stitches and bandaged her foot. The wound was a horizontal slash right in the middle of the metatarsal area. Blaze finally managed to relax herself despite the pain. "Thank you…"

Silver wiped his hands clean then fished into the box to get one last thing; a carton of grape juice. "I promised, didn't I?"

Blaze couldn't help but shake her head. Silver just took care of her injury and he managed to get a juice box as well. "Well, you did make my foot feel better… thank you." she took the juice box and punched a hole right through with the plastic straw that was attached. She remembered the 'trick' Silver thought her and might just remember it for the rest of her life. She took some sips and already she felt much better.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna get us a pair of shoes!" he happily sat next to her. "You can come with me too if the Elder says it's okay. I'll just carry you around."

Blaze nodded. The last thing she wanted was to stay at the shelter all day. For now, she just wanted to enjoy yet another wonderful juicebox of grape juice.

* * *

Welp, that's it for the chapter! If I was Blaze I would cry rivers for weeks. I'm terrible with pain. x.x  
In the next chapter we'll see if Silver get's them some shoes or not. Until then, I'll see you all later!  
That's all for now folks!


	4. -Shoes-

Hey guys I AM NOT DEAD  
Sorry all don't worry I WILL be continuing this fanfic. I just graduated high school and I'm working so now I can spend some time writing. I'm going to admit I have been stuck, as well with some writer's block issues but don't worry! It's because of your reviews and whatnot why I am going to continue this fanfic! It means so much to have you guys review, so please do! Also, I will stress this again; I AM TAKING REQUESTS!  
If you want to see a certain topic and/or scenario as a chapter in the fanfic (for example, a chapter with human destruction as a theme, or a chapter about how evil humans could be, or even a chapter where Silver does the macarena) tell me what you would like to see! (nothing outrageous please and nothing too violent/sexual. (I'm very lenient when it comes to violence so don't be afraid to tell me what you want!)

So, in reguards to the fanfic, this chapter is a short one, although again do not worry~ I will work on pumping out more awesome fanficstuff for you guys. This is just a chapter to show you all that I am NOT dead and that I still love this fanfic. On with the chapter!  
-

The next day, Silver jumped down from the top bunk with a stretch. Luckily he and Blaze were able to sleep rather well. The night before the Elder slipped into a small lecture about being careful outside and whatnot, and that unfortunately shoes weren't available at the moment in the market. Despite the assurance that the Elder was going to look into it, Silver wanted to find themselves a pair of shoes. Or at least Blaze. The Elder had offered her his shoes earlier, however she immediately denied. The old man needed it much more than the two kids.  
Blaze was still fast asleep on her bed, which was very uncharacteristic of her. Usually she'd be the first one up. From the pain and exhaustion last night, she couldn't help but sleep much longer.. She wasn't able to walk too much, as the pressure shot pain right up her left foot. Because of that, Silver was just going to carry her around for a little while outside. It was completely against the Elder's wishes, however Blaze hated being stuck anywhere. She wanted to be useful and travel along with Silver.  
Silver was about to shake her awake but hesitated. He saw how well she was sleeping so he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he just took some 'money' he had saved up and his own rations and went outside to the trade market. The trade market was nothing special, just a small bizzar of little vendors and shops underneath a turnpike. There, some people guarded the perimeter for some extra rations and coin. He wandered around looking for some kind of shoe shop. After about fifteen minutes, he finally spotted a construction worker at the edge of the market with a few boxes of shoes behind him.  
"Hey!" Silver said as he ran up to the worker. "My name is Silver. How much for a pair of shoes for a girl my age?"  
The worker sighed and turned around to look through his boxes. "Ah… I don't have shoes THAT small… but… hm, I have these." he pulled out a pair of green sneakers for males. "These sneakers are for guys, but they're small enough to fit a girl about eight years of age. These cost either three weeks of rations, or an architect's bundle of material."  
Silver shook his head. He didn't have either. An architect's bundle of material consisted about two weeks worth of materials. That was very expensive.  
"I don't have that… I only have a week's worth of rations and half week of materials… I'll give you everything! Please, I really need this for my best friend." he crossed his arms. He didn't want a stupid worker getting in the way of his mission to get Blaze some shoes.  
The worker shrugged. "Sorry, kid, but I got my own friends and got my own self to take care of. I just got robbed yesterday, so I can't afford to give you a little discount, even if it's all you have."  
Silver gave him a strong look in his eyes. He was willing to do anything to get Blaze some shoes. "Come on… give me something!"  
"Agh…." the worker sighed softly. He couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He had enough of pricks for the day, so at least this kid was somewhat of a refresher even if he was annoying as hell. "Look, kid." the worker began. Now that he thought of it, maybe there was something he could do about it. "I'm only gonna say this once. The walls have ears you know. So listen up."  
Finally something. Silver gave a quick nod, ready to do whatever. "Come on, I gotta know!"  
The worker scratched his head for a moment, taking some time to remember exactly what he said before. "Okay… oh yeah!" He said as if a light bulb went off in his head. "A little while away from here, around where the huge twisted highway is at there's this small opening underneath it. It leads to this sort of mall or something I guess. Inside of it some guys and I found some stores including a shoe store. We just raided the other stores and just quickly glanced inside. I didn't really find anything worthy to sell in the store, but maybe you can find something for your girlfriend or whatever."  
It took Silver a little while to realize what the worker had said. ""Okay, thanks- w-wait she's not my girlfriend…" Silver mumbled as he bashfully just rubbed the back of his head. In turn, the worker just grinned.  
"Sure…"

-

Later on, about a half an hour later Silver got back home. He slipped inside realizing that the Elder was still out, and that Blaze was still sleeping. Silver made a soft frown upon seeing her sleeping face. He debated just going to go look without her, but he knew she'd probably be upset. So instead, he decided to just wake her up.  
"Blaze…" Silver muttered, giving her a soft shake. "Blaze, wake up."  
The girl opened her eyes immediately. She was a very light sleeper. She was having such a great sleep too. But there was work to be done, so she was willing to do whatever it is she must do. "Good morning." She sat up and stretched. "Did you sleep well?"  
Silver rubbed the back of his head, very unsure of how to respond. He knew Blaze would be upset that he went outside without her, but he would never lie to her either. With a soft sigh, he decided to come clean. "I slept okay. I went out in the market today. This worker told me of this store that he and his friends found underneath the twisted highway. He said that they didn't scavenge it yet, so there might be shoes in there!"  
Blaze hummed to herself. She couldn't help but frown. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Silver sighed softly. He felt very guilty for going ahead without her, but he really didn't want to wake her up. Not only because of her injury, but because she was in such a good sleep.

"I'm sorry, Blaze." Silver said sadly. He gently set himself down at the edge of the bed and hoped Blaze wouldn't be too mad at him. He began to play with his fingers. "I saw that you were sleeping, and you looked so happy too so I didn't want to wake you."  
Blaze thought about what Silver had said. She couldn't be mad at him. Generally Blaze wasn't a very aggressive person mentally to begin with. Silver cared about her sleep, which was something she couldn't be angry for. With a soft smile and a chuckle, she placed her hand on Silver's shoulder.

"It's not a big deal." she said. "Thanks for letting me sleep. The Elder can't say I didn't get enough rest today now can he?" With that, Silver's face brightened. Already he felt much better after hearing that Blaze wasn't angry with him.  
"Perfect!" Silver cheered. "The Elder is out right now, so I want to take you to this shoe store this guy told me about in the market. I and you will be able to get tons of shoes! That way we wont have to walk around in our bare feet and we could sell some of them for food and stuff."  
Blaze sighed softly. There he goes again. It was a habit for Silver to get ahead of himself, thinking too brightly of the future. Being an optimist was okay, but Blaze believed it was best to be realistic especially when it came to situations like that. Often she had to bring back Silver back to reality like a child grabbing a balloon that almost flew away.  
"It's 'you and I' and you have to remember there's other people looking for shoes. Most likely everything's been taken. But it'll be a waste not to check." Blaze went to stand up, however her foot barely tapped the ground and already she felt a shooting pain go right up her leg. She hissed loudly and fell right back in bed. Silver was very alarmed.  
"I can't let you walk around like that!" he said as he went to go pick up Blaze. "Here, I'll carry you there."  
"No. I'm fine… I'll get over there by myself." Blaze protested. She gently pushed Silver away.  
"Come on!" Silver replied. "You can't walk like that."  
"Yes I can. I don't need your help."

"No you can't!"  
"Yes I can."  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Silver. I do not need help."  
"Fine then I'm not going! I'll stay with the Elder."

That was when Blaze rethought her decision of refusing aid. She truthfully did need help,

and if Silver wasn't going to go then she definitely isn't going to be able to go. She can barely even make it to the bathroom on her own (although she definitely tries her best). The young girl hated getting help from others, but this was one of the rare instances where she would have to accept either way.  
"...Very well… you can carry me. I'll get on your back." She muttered. As expected, Silver was very happy to hear that. Already he kneeled down with his back facing her so she could get on. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us."  
Blaze still didn't like the idea of Silver carrying her again, but it was necessary. She slid right onto his back and wrapped her hands around his neck as he held onto her legs. The Elder had said it would be a few weeks before she would be able to walk normally. This was going to be a very VERY long next few weeks.

So that is it! Again sorry for the short chapter. I will try my best to do better for you guys. I improved my writing as well so thats a plus! Again, please review and tell me any themes you want for a chapter! I will keep stressing this because it's your reviews that keeps me going! So one more time~!  
REVIEW~! (And don't forget to make requests~!)  
-Aqua


	5. -A New Friend-

Hey guys this is Aqua here again with a lovely new chapter! Sorry it took so long. And thank you Super Guest for making the suggestion to add Marine into the story! You might really like this chapter~  
And again I will continue to say this; Please review! Your comments always give me an extra incentive and spark to keep going. Its veeeeery important. I also want to hear more suggestions and ideas as well as requests you have for this story!  
Anywayyyyy, on with the show~!

Chapter 5: ~A New Friend~

It took a long while for Silver and Blaze to arrive at their destination. Silver easily forgot most of what the merchant had said so he attempted to wing it. They got lost quite a few times (with Silver claiming he knew where he was going while Blaze knew he was lying) however they were able to reach the underground mall fine. The mall wasn't originally underground, but due to the apocalypse it was now twenty feet under. They were able to enter through a large hole caused by a broken freeway. Silver looked around the second floor with Blaze for the store.

"Ugh man... It's so dark I can't see anything in here. And you're really heavy..." Silver muttered with a small grunt. He tried to bounce Blaze up in his hold to get a better grip. The only true lighting were the flames from outside.

Blaze sighed softly and shook her head. It was obvious that she was heavy because of how long Silver was carrying her. They needed to get somewhere to rest. It was then Blaze noticed a small light coming from the first floor down below under the broken escalator. Almost like a fire of some sort.

"There's light downstairs but... It looks dangerous. We should just stay up here. I'll make our own light." With that, Blaze closed her eyes and concentrated on her hand. Within a few seconds a tiny fireball lit up providing light within a six foot radius.

Silver couldn't help but make a huge grin. "Woah that was amazing! You're getting really good at your fire." He said. The newfound light made it very easy to look at the signs of all the stores. Silver began to walk forward down one of the pathways to try and find the shoe store.

"Candy... Toys... Books... Stuff." Silver didn't even understand some of the names of the stores. After a few more minutes they came across a store labeled 'Kicks.'

"Do they sell fighting lessons...?" Silver asked with a tilt to the head. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"No silly... This is the shoe store we've been looking for. 'Kicks' is a slang word for shoes. The owner probably named the store Kicks to make it sound interesting."

Silver shrugge and carried Blaze inside after kicking open the door. "Why is it such a big deal of it sounds cool?" Inside, it looked as if a tornado hit. It wasn't too shocking. Everything was dark, with Blaze's flame shining a small red light on all the overturned furniture, shelves, boxes and counters. Silver found a small stool in the corner and set Blaze down.

"It's a big deal because it's how you get more customers. Making money and surviving is way different than it is now." Blaze said as she watched Silver look through the many boxes that were in the store.

"It sounds complicated..." Silver said with a sigh. As he searched through the boxes, he came across quite a few things. Some materials, remnants of old shoes, even hidden food. He didn't find any wearable shoes as of yet, but he did find some worthwhile supplies. After about twenty minutes Silver was already done looking through everything and approached Blaze with a few boxes of shoes. "I'll help you put them on~" he chimed, with Blaze immediately refusing.

"I can put on shoes myself, thank you." She said as she took one of the boxes out of Silver's hand. Inside was a beat up pair of green sneakers. Despite the condition it looked actually comfortable. Blaze began to slide one on her good foot but sighed. "Too small..."

Silver frowned and handed her another box. "Try these." He said. The next box contained a mix matched pair of red and gray slip on shoes. Blaze tried those on next but found that the soles were ripped open. Silver scratched his head and handed her yet another box. "How about these?"

Inside the next box was a pair of white and cyan boots. Blaze slid one on and shook her head. "These are way too big..." She looked over to Silver. "You have bigger feet than mine. Try these on." With a small nod, Silver took the boots and slid both of them on with ease. They were still big on him, however it was a much better fit on him than Blaze.

"You should take those." Blaze said while trying to hide a smile. The boots absolutely looked silly on Silver due to how big they were, but he would grow into them eventually.

Silver couldn't help but smile at the fact that he got some new shoes to wear. But Blaze still needed a pair. After almost an hour looking through the rest of the shoes, not one pair fit her. They were all either too big, or too small. The sizes that fit her the most were too damaged to wear. Due to this Silver just took the closest fit to try and fix it later. As he was looking through some more empty boxes for hopefully another pair, he sighed.

"There's nothing left..." He muttered. Silver was going to continue before he heard some small shuffling coming from outside the shop. Blaze instantly turned her head to the door.

"Let's go." She said immediately. "We'll look again another time."

"B-But-" Silver said with a frown.

"No. We can't risk running into bandits." With that, Silver sighed in defeat and lifted up Blaze on his back once more. He felt absolutely terrible for having a pair of shoes and not her. Silver grabbed the ripped shoes and other materials and left. It was still pitch black but luckily Blaze used her pyrokinesis to provide some light once more. The sounds however were coming closer and closer. It sounded more animal like than human which caused Silver to shake in his over-sized booties.

"W-What's that noise...?" Silver slowly asked. Blaze couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It's probably an animal looking for food. Just get us out of here before it-"

"G'day mate!" Came a girl absolutely out of nowhere. She swung upside down like a bat right in front of Silver's face. Silver in turn screamed and fell back right on top of Blaze.

Blaze almost felt her heart jump right out of her chest. She wasn't startled from the random girl, but rather from Silver's sudden shriek and the fact that he fell right on top of her.

"S-Silver!" Blaze yelled as she tried to push Silver off. The newcomer gasped and tried to help them up.

"Holy dooley!" Came the girl. She was dressed in brown shorts, a green t-shirt and brown sandals. She also had blue eyes and her chestnut brown hair was pulled into low pigtails. On her hands were beige gloves that went up to her forearms. "I didn' mean to scare ya like that! I was having a Captain Cook around for some tuckers when I saw you two!"

Silver sat up slowly in a complete daze. His heart was basically out of his chest. "H-Huh... Wha...?" Blaze at that point was confused as well. Did she hear the girl correctly?

"Who... Are you?" Blaze asked as she finally sat up. Silver was heavy.

The girl giggled and proudly pointed to herself. "My name is Marine! Pleased to meetcha!"

Silver's mind was still in a whirl at that point. What kind of accent was that? He finally lifted himself up and brushed himself off. "S-Silver..." He uttered.

Meanwhile Blaze stood up as well on her good leg. "My name is Blaze... But it's very rude to jump out of people like that! You could get hurt by doing that."

Marine rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't help it. Marine never met anyone her age before. "Sorry mate! I just neva' seen anyone here before! So where ya from? Are you from faaaaaar away? Huh? Huh?" She practically almost tackled Silver, getting extremely close to him with her face centimeters away from his.

Silver couldn't help but deeply blush. He wasn't used to such contact with girls. Especially creepy weird ones. "U-Uh..." He stammered. "Yeah... We live in the city nearby. It's called Crisis City." This caused Marine to squeal with excitement.

"Strewth!" She exclaimed. "That sounds bloody amazin'! I bet it's just covered with mobs of people!" Silver couldn't help but rub the back of his head. He still had no clue what she was saying.

"I guess..." He muttered. Blaze sighed softly and shook her head all while grabbing Silver's wrist to tug him along.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you, but we have to go." She uttered almost sarcastically. Today's time was somewhat wasted, and all she wanted to do was to just leave the damn place. This girl was only making her aggravation worse. She was about to just leave with Silver, but Marine stopped them.

"Hold on just a blimey moment!" She said with a smile. "At least tell me what'cha doin' down here!" Again, Blaze was just going to leave, but Silver decided to answer Marine.

"I was trying to find a pair of shoes for Blaze..." Silver said with a frown. He still felt guilty for finding nothing. "But all I found was just a pair for myself."

Marine squealed and jumped up in excitement. She got even more excited, if that was possible. "That's bloody grand! I have a tons o' shoes that you can definitely take! Come with me mate and I'll show 'ya!"

Blaze shook her head almost immediately. She didn't want to spend one more moment in this underground mall with this crazy girl. Silver on the other hand, thought otherwise.

"Sure!" Silver said with a smile. Maybe he could find a pair of shoes for Blaze after all. Blaze tried to convince Silver they had to leave.

"But wait, Silver-"

"Strewth! Come on let's go!" Cheered Marine before she dragged Silver with Blaze now on his back down the escalators and into a small plaza. There were small green tents in a circle as well as a tiny little bonfire in the middle which provided warmth and light. She led Silver and Blaze into the first green tent. Inside was boxes and boxes on top of one another filled with many different materials and items.

"This is the storage tent!" Marine exclaimed proudly. "Ain't she a beaut?"

Silver's eyes widened in awe. He never saw so much supplies before in one place. It reminded him of the vendors in the market. Blaze even had to admit she was impressed too. With a large grin and a big giggle, Marine jumped right in. After a few minutes she managed to dig up a few pairs of shoes each in their own little shoe-boxes. One had a pair of black sandals, another had a pair of white flip flops and the last had a pair of red sneakers with white Velcro straps. They all looked to be in decent condition.

"Pick whicheva' kicks you want mate!" Marine cheered, placing the shoes in front of Blaze for her to choose.

Silver looked at each and every pair. He had to admit they all looked very nice and comfortable. He reached out for the black sandals and showed it to Blaze with a smile.

"I like these!" Silver said. "They're a little big though."

Blaze immediately shook her head. As soon as Marine took out the shoes Blaze was drawn to the sneakers right away. There was no way she was going to wear the sandals or flip flops if the sneakers fit. Open toed shoes were dangerous to wear in an apocalypse anyway.

"The sandals are way to big." Blaze said as she took the red sneakers and went to try them on. She was interrupted however by Marine's voice.

"Wait just a blimey second!" She said, disappearing into the boxes of supplies. After a few seconds as emerged with two pairs of socks. One pair was purple and the other was white.

"Here!" Marine cheered as she gave the purple socks to Blaze and the white socks to Silver. "They match your hair! You wear these under the kicks to make your feet all warm and stuff."

"I still don't get the whole 'kicks' thing..." Silver uttered softly as he took off his boots to put on the socks. He wiggled his feet in and was rather surprised at how they fit. "They fit perfect! And it feels nice and soft too." Silver slipped his boots back on and walked around the tent. "...And my boots fit better!"

Blaze chuckled at Silver's actions. He was always so silly to her. She looked down at her own socks and slipped them on. Right after she put on her sneakers and strapped the Velcro on. After taking a step, she couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over her. Her wound still hurt too much for her to walk, however it felt so much better than before. She sat back down on the floor and fixed up her shoes.

"They fit perfectly." Blaze said to Marine. "Thank you. I'm very grateful that you shared your items with us." Blaze had to admit, she absolutely loved the sneakers that she now owned. It'll make everything so much easier. Marine giggled and jumped around in excitement.

"Strewth! Now you'll never have to worry about steppin' on junk again!" She cheered. Marine was going to continue talking, but she was interrupted by the sounds of faint talking and shuffling nearby.

"Uh-oh!" Marine took Silver and Blaze and began to softly push them towards the exit of the tent. "Sorry to give you mates the flick, but ya both gotta go!" She said frantically. "My oldies are comin' back and they're going to be really mad if they found out I let someone in here!"

"W-Wait-" Silver uttered, getting pushed towards the exit. "Can we visit you again?"

Blaze sighed impatiently at Silver's worry. Honestly they did really need to go. "We'll stop by again another time!" Blaze said as she grabbed Silver's wrist. "Now let's leave before they catch us!" She began to tug, trying to move Silver along so they could leave.

Silver frowned. He looked to Marine, to Blaze, then Marine again. "Alright..." Silver uttered sadly. "But don't worry Marine! We'll stop by again soon! We'll meet you at the shoe store!" With that, he picked up Blaze on his back. It didn't even take them a second to get out of there. And so a second important friendship began. An unlikely one at that.

Aaaaaaand that's it for the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and pleasssseee again: Review and leave me your suggestions and requests!  
See ya all next time!  
-Aqua


End file.
